


Heaven, Hell, and Them

by Puppyinabox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, a former incubus who kills rapists, and an angel who is too enthralled with story telling to actually do their job, angels are jerks, demons are also jerks, humanity vs heaven and hell, love protects the earth, the big one -crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Puppyinabox
Summary: Based on a tumblr post and a promise I made to deliliaglitch on instagram.After the not-pocalypse many angels and demons contact Crowley and Aziraphale to thank them for preventing the end times and tell them they stand with them.





	Heaven, Hell, and Them

The first letter had come from a demon. He had been sent up as an incubus, meant to corrupt souls through lust. But he, as he said in his letter, found that humanity's relationship with sexuality and violence frightened him. He only meant to play a little, but the acts he saw committed on earth "ended the fun".

"I thought lust couldn't be any more corrupted, that love was something humanity valued. But I found myself outdone in the evil department of lust." His letter later went into detail about things he had witnessed or gone through over the years. He no longer believed in what he was doing and for many years had been working as a sort of vigilante hunting down perpetrators of sexual violence. He was able to pass his work off as murdering for evil but he knew hell would soon catch onto his more virtuous intent. Despite it all he still had hope for humanity to change, and he thanked Crowley and Aziraphale for preventing the apocalypse and "giving humanity longer to grow"

"Poor soul..." Aziraphale said after reading the letter aloud with Crowley. 

Crowley hummed, "he's got a point, humans have always surprised me with the evil they come up with."

"Yes." Aziraphale folded the letter, "how shall we respond?"

"Where's his letter from?"

"Ireland."

"Should we visit him?"

"I don't see why not." Aziraphale smiled.

The next letter they had received was from an angel, they were low ranking and had a disdain for the over sterile and blindingly clean nature of heaven and found earth to be a much better home. They'd found writing mysteries and surreal stories to be especially nice, taking up many pen names over the years.

"I do believe I have a few of their books, lemony snicket seems to write very similarly." Aziraphale said with a smile,

The angel had come to love the earth, love the stories it held, and knew that if heaven and hell ever succeeded in destroying the earth they'd never get to tell or hear another purely human story again, except of course for the sound of music, but that could easily get dull. 

"Well I'm sure they'd like to meet and fan" Crowley grinned.

Many more letters came to Crowley's apartment and Aziraphale's bookshop, to the point that they couldn't personally visit every soul that contacted them.  
Crowley had seemed to be right, at least partially. It was no longer about heaven and hell anymore, but a third party had formed. Those who loved the earth.  
Neither God's wrath nor Satan's bloodlust bound them together like heaven and hell. Love bound them together, and all of them knew at least to some extent that love was stronger than wrath or bloodlust.


End file.
